


Jazz Night

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU, also borrowers, my version is more robin hood like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Three charismatic mobsters run into a tiny mystery.





	1. Warehouse

Working for the Dreemurr family wasn’t a bad gig.

Sans loved being able to help people, and being pals with Red and Honey was great. Sure, it was hard keeping their territory away from the human gang, and there had been a few scuffles lately, but that wasn’t so bad.

Red cracked a joke as the three skeletons sat at the bar at Grillby’s, the best speakeasy in town. Between the humans’ weird hang up on alcohol, smuggling goods that were rationed on the monster side of town, and protecting the poor and weak from the humans across the way, they’d been busy. But there was always time for a break at the end of the day.

Honey chuckled, but then the three of them heard someone down the bar start talking in a hushed tone, and all three listened. Rumors were a great way to find out secrets, after all.

“I don’t wanna go out tonight, babe. Soon as we’re done here, I’m heading home. I don’t wanna get bit by that crazy borrower.”

“What are you talking about? What borrower?”

“You ain’t heard? Some human mobster was drained’a energy and scared witless last night. There’s this creepy lookin’ evil borrower runnin’ around huntin’ human and monster alike as prey. It’s terrifyin’!”

“Oh, c’mon. I know borrowers tend to act a lot like an animal, but that’s just silly.”

“No, I swear it’s true! They don’t even show up in the day, always at night, and as soon as they’ve had their fill, they vanish like smoke!”

“geeze,” Red huffed, losing interest, “i dunno what he’s been drinkin’ but i want some.”

“heh, same, pal,” Sans grinned as he took a deep drag from his ketchup bottle.

The three skeletons laughed a bit, then continued to enjoy their evening.

—

They were all three a little tipsy when they left, but it left their bones warm and souls eased.

Heading back to their homes, the skeletons talked softly to each other, but Honey, being the tallest, noticed something heading their way. A borrower, clearly from the small size, in a black cloak, stumbling and seeming unsteady. “hey,” He called, stepping ahead of his two shorter companions, “you okay there, mx. borrower?”

“Yes, I’m…I’m fine,” came the answer and the borrower seemed to move away from his gaze, keeping their head down and full body in shadow. But they continue to be unsteady, and now that Sans and Red had spotted them, they offered their help, too.

“ya don’t look too steady, pal,” Red murmured.

Sans added, “it’s really no trouble for us to help.”

“No!” The borrower insisted, and began to run despite their stumbling.

The boys took off after them, nearly losing them as they ducked into an alley. All three took the sharp turn and….they’d vanished. The dead end alley was silent and even after searching in all the little nooks and crannies, there was no sign the borrower had existed.

“whoa,” Sans murmured as even a search for their soul turned up empty.

“guess we’re all more drunk than we thought…” Honey shrugged.

“freakin’ spooky,” Red agreed, and the three went back toward home.

—

The next day, a mission comes in late in the afternoon. A huge shipment was arriving for one of the rival factions down at an old, derelict warehouse by the docks. Sans, Honey, and Red, being the most powerful fighters in the mob, were assigned to go in and snatch it up.

No problem for them. Their fighting styles mesh pretty well, and they know how to cause damage quick and without mercy.

So, down to the docks they went and without much fuss, teleported into the warehouse, catching the humans inside by surprise.

“hey boys,” Sans drawls grin easy, “mind if we join?”

There was a clicking of guns and Honey quipped, “seems they don’t appreciate us crashing their party.”

“too bad,” Red snapped his fingers and a pair of massive skulls loomed behind him.

The fight was over before it even really started. Red’s Gaster Blasters mowed down half the guards, and Honey and Sans collectively knocked the rest out with well placed bones to the head. After all, they’re only humans and battle rules let them go first.

Heaving a sigh of disappointment, Red kicked aside one of the humans in his way, “man, not even two seconds. it’s like they ain’t even tryin’.” But, just as he was going to slip in with the rest of the boys as they began gathering up the shipment, a shuffle being a large crate met his senses. “or maybe they are.” He grinned cruelly, gold tooth glinting as he slunk behind the box, just daring whatever human scum was left to try him.

But instead, the red eyed skeleton froze. Noticing Red’s quietness, the other two come over. “Red?” Sans questions.

Once they come even with him, they see the object of Red’s fascination. On the ground, uninjured but also unconscious, was a borrower. They were gorgeous, with a delicate bone structure and lovely silver hair. And they were laying on a black cloak; it was the same one from last night.

“aw man,” Honey blows out a stream of air slowly, “we gotta take them back to be healed.”

“what were they even doin’ here, though, honey?” Red exclaims.

“dunno,” his taller partner shrugged, picking up the borrower tenderly, “but we’ll be able to ask them when they wake up.”

Sans agreed, “he’s right. let’s get what we came for and get them back.”

It irked him, but Red knew there was no other choice.

—-

The little body on the bed looked ghostly in the white sheets.

The boys were all three waiting for the borrower to wake up.

“what i wanna know,” Red huffed, “is why they were in that warehouse last night. Borrowers ain’t got no stake in the human side’a things, so what were they doin’?”

“and why did they run last night?” Sans queried.

“well, we were three drunk monster mobsters chasing a tiny, limping borrower through the street.” Honey reasoned, leaning his chair against the wall, “but that’s neither here nor there. they can answer when they wake up.”

Just as they all began to settle in again, there’s a soft groan from the bed. The borrower sits up slowly, rubbing their head and whimpering as if hurt. Then they try to stand and nearly fall over.

“easy, sweetheart, you’ve been out for a while,” Red cautions them.

Sans tries to push them back onto the bed gently, but they hiss as if burnt, drawing back from his hands and making a mad dash for the inside of a thin necked vase that was turned over in the corner. They were too fast for Honey, Sans, or Red to catch hold of them before they were inside it and far from reach.

“the hell was that for?” Red asked, irritated.

Honey gave him a look, lowered brow bones keying in his displeasure at Red’s reaction before he knelt, “hey there. i know we didn’t meet under good circumstances, but we’re trying to help you, honest. what do you need?”

“The light…it’s too strong. It hurts me,” came a quavering voice from the dark vase. “I….I need my coat…”

Sans was already handing it to Honey when he looked up. “ah, thanks, sans. here you are, pal. sorry we took it off ya, but the healer had to have more access. you were a little banged up.”

A tiny hand grabs the cloak, and after a minute or two, out comes the figure that had run from them outside the bar. “I’m….sorry, if I was a burden to you then. I’m so grateful for the healing, and your hospitality, really, but I have to go.” They begin to shuffle out, completely covered in their cloak, but Sans’ hand blocks the borrower sized door on the bottom of the bigger one.

“whoa, there. we’re not going to do anything to you, but we would like some answers. besides, our healer buddy said you needed to rest; you’re really weak and low on will power, and we know that’s a big deal for you borrowers.”so, c’mon back to bed and let’s talk.” Sans had his warmest smile on, and the borrower couldn’t exactly leave with his hand blocking the only exit.

“W-well I….at the bar, I was just startled,” their head hung down as their fingers could be seen at the edges of the cloak, holding it together, “I’d gotten lost and when three mafioso come out of a bar, you don’t stick around, right?”

“sharp eyes, little one,” Honey smirks a bit. “but what about the warehouse where we found you? how’d you get there?”

They slumped down, “I really don’t know. It’s hard to remember much.”

The three skeletons look at each other. They were all known for their ability to spot the truth behind anybody, and this borrower wasn’t lying.

“W-well, I guess…I’ll go then,” the tiny cloaked figure stammered.

Red stopped them, “nah, doll, you’re our guest. ain’t every day a pretty thing like you comes around here. at least stay for dinner, eh?”

Sans rolled his eye lights at Red’s flirting, but the borrower seemed flustered, turning to face him and fluttering their hands about nervously, “Oh stars! I-I couldn’t impose. I don’t w-want to be a burden to you all or intrude on your family.”

“no trouble,” Honey assured them. “what do you say, boys? you want to eat up here with our little cutie while they rest?”

“sounds like a plan,” Sans chuckled.

“ditto,” Red added, scooping the borrower up and placing them back on the bed. “sit tight, doll. we’ll be back.”

Before they could even protest, the boys were gone.


	2. Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not of the mettaton variety either

Reluctant as they had been, the borrower stayed.

They recovered very slowly, barely making progress, but their attitude was always cheerful and grateful. The boys did their best to stick with them, worried and intrigued by their insistence to be covered and the lack of information on their past.

This led to several things. Firstly, it led to the borrower meeting with their brothers. First was Sans’ brother, Papyrus. He was one of the top snipers in the mob, and he came in with his gun yelling, “SANS, YOU WON’T BELIEVE THE COOL TRICK I DID TODAY!”

This startled the borrower enough to hide under their covers, and it took a lot of apologizing from Papyrus before both the borrower and the lanky sniper were comfortable again. This led to a pleasant conversation, since Sans was the only one in the room with them at that point.

Next came Blue, a high class negotiator and Honey’s precious baby brother. He entered more softly, grinning as he ran up to his brother, “Brother! I want to meet your friend. Please provide introductions for us!”

Honey laughed a bit, introducing him to the borrower and snuffing the lavender cigarette he’d been smoking. Blue began chatting away to the little patient, and Honey just gave them an encouraging smile. His brother was harmless and he wanted the borrower to get along with him.

And last was Edge. He was the interrogation officer for the family, and his tall, lithe body helped in his intimidation tactics. Red was talking with the borrower one afternoon when Edge slammed the door open, “I FOUND YOU, YOU SLACKER!” The borrower yelped and darted into their vase, making Red stand.

“bro, i ain’t slackin’. y’know the big bosses told us to keep one of us up here for ‘em,” Red hissed.

“WELL, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS YOUR TURN? ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS HOW THE OTHERS ARE GETTING ALL THE TURNS.” Edge huffed and sat down.

Growling slightly, Red sat down and sighed, “bro, they’re hidin’ now cause ya scared’em. least apologize to ‘em.”

Edge rolled his crimson eye lights, but knelt down to look into the vase. The borrower shivered a bit at his glare, but stayed put. “Small one, I apologize for…well, for my choice of entrance. I was unaware and more than a bit irritated at my brother, but it’s no excuse for startling you. My name is Edge, and I would be glad if you could come out so we might talk properly.”

Red sighed and shook his head, but the borrower did come out and hold conversation. His brother could be good cop or bad cop, whatever was needed, but he had a good soul deep down and it showed at times like these.

Edge spent most of his visit bantering with Red, and the borrower laughed through it all.

–

It was months now since the borrower had come to stay with the skeleton family. They were well enough to come downstairs and eat with them, and to move about the house on their own.

But they did not leave, even so.

One night, the group of four was up in the borrower’s room, and they asked, “I…have something to tell you all. Would it be alright?”

Honey, Sans, and Red nodded, noticing the tension in their form, the way their knuckles turned pale as they gripped their cloak and the way they scooted slowly toward the door.

“Boys, I….these last few months have been so good to me. YOU have been so good to me, and for me. I had been very alone before this and….I can’t….” Their voice broke a bit and they wiped their unseen face hurriedly, “Honestly, I love you. I’m IN love with all three of you and I….I know it’s not typical but I hope you can understand.”

They squeaked as their soul turned blue and they were brought into Sans’ hands, “understand? what’s to understand? we were about to tell you the same thing.”

All the skeletons then began taking turns showering the borrower with nuzzles and boney kisses.

“you’re more precious than pretty much anything, babe,” Red purred when he had them.

“i have to agree,” Honey chuckled, adding, “sweet as honey, too~”

It was a warm and wonderful feeling.

—

Months pass.

The borrower lives with and is officially part of the Dreemurr family. They alternate room to room, sleeping soundly on the pillow beside one of their skeletons instead of going out into the night.

They never did recall their reason for entering the warehouse, but life was so much better that it didn’t matter.

Or at least it was until the withdrawals started.

They’d hoped to avoid it by eating magic food, but it wasn’t enough. Honey, the most obserant of the trio, asked quietly one night before bed, “sugar bee, something’s wrong, isn’t it? you’re getting a little too thin. don’t want to look like me, do ya?”

They shook their head and brushed his concern away, citing the stress of the recent uptick in human mob interference. He let it go, but seemed to make sure they ate at all the meals afterward.

Sans and Red began to notice, too, especially when they began to drool and get jumpy. It was unavoidable. They felt guilty and could smell the tang of their magic now, so very close and alluring.

Everything came to a head one night as the three took their borrower out to Grillby’s for a dinner date. The borrower had a pounding headache, and they could feel how drained they were.

But the boys were absolutely clueless, other than knowing they looked tired. “doll, you still with us?” Red asked, gently resting a hand across their back.

“Y-yeah,” they shrugged, getting up, “Um, I’m gonna head to the restroom. Be right back.” Clutching their cloak around themselves, they hurried away to the borrower sized bathrooms.

Inside, they leaned over the sink, shaking and groaning as the glamour over their skin faded in and out. It wouldn’t last much longer, and there was nothing they could do to stop themselves from transforming.

Choking back their tears, the much changed borrower slipped out the window and into the alley behind the bar.

When they looked up, all three of their skeletons were looking at them. “Boys!” they yelped, voice darker and hissing, “S-Stay back, please…I…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Honey sighed as they tried to run, zipping into their path and blocking it, “sweetie, you wouldn’t. we know you. but we want the truth. what’s going on? show us.”

Sans and Red nodded, but the borrower just sniffled and flung themselves away, “No! You’ll…you’ll all be disgusted with me. As you should be.” Before the boys could react further, they’d already rushed away into the night.

–

It took a long time, a lot of small shadows being spotted and teleported after, but the skeletons caught their borrower when they collapsed in the park. There was nothing they could do to prevent their mobster lovers from scooping them up (Sans’ hands were so warm and pulsing with magic) and bringing them back home. At some point they passed out.

On returning to the safe house, Red said softly, “i know they won’t like it, but we gotta take the cloak off.”

“yeah,” Sans sighed, and once Honey nodded, he removed the thick black fabric.

Beneath it, their beloved had changed fully into what they truly were. Their skin was so black it resembled ink stain, and it was covered in dimly glowing freckles. The delicate hands were morphed into long claws, and four fangs gleamed pearly white from their upper and lower lips. Their hair was white as snow, and the delicately pointed ears of a typical borrower had lengthened to an impish point.

Honey whistled lowly between his teeth, “wowie….no wonder they were worried. but it’s still them.”

“all we can do now,” Sans said slowly, “is wait for them to wake up.”

-

As soon as their borrower began to stirr, reaching blindly and weakly with their hands, the skeletons nodded to each other.

Red stepped forward and held out his wrist, knowing what was about to happen now that they’d all talked about it. But it would be worth it to keep them together. He wasn’t suprrised when the borrower he loved so dearly chomped down on his bones, though he winced from the sharp pain. It was almost scary how fast he felt his considerable magic depleting, but he concentrated on how the glowing freckles on their body turned red as they drained him.

To everyone’s surprise, the borrower let go, and Red stepped back. They kept reaching, though, and Sans stepped up next. He hissed softly when the fangs punctured into him, but kept still, not wanting to hurt them. When he was let go and the reaching continued, Honey let them latch on as well.

That seemed to be enough, and the boys bandaged their wrists as their borrower slowly came to themselves. “Wh-what….where…?”

“easy, sweetheart,” Red cooed. “ya pretty much starved y’rself. let it settle a minute.”

“Red?!” They rub the glowing white eyes that had appeared with their true self, soft, fleshy membranes between their arms and body stretching as they moved, “What? I’m home? No no no….”

As they struggled to get hide, Honey stopped them, “hey, no. listen to red. you need to rest; you passed out.” He scooped them up, even as they whined in protest, and kissed them softly. The other two came up as well, and soon the inky borrower was being kissed and nuzzled as they sniffled, overwhelmed by the affection despite their terrifying visage. The skeletons were even purring softly, delighted to finally have some answers as they’d been worried ever since their lovely borrower had been acting strange.

“so?” Sans asked as he took his turn again, kissing the top of their head softly, “you ready to tell us what this is about?”

With a soft hiccup and a shudder, the borrower nodded, “I….I’m a subspecies of borrowers. We live in caves, underground, and…well, we need magic to survive. Monster food is okay for us to eat, but we need the raw stuff or…well, we lose consciousness, like what happened tonight. People hate us, like leeches, think we’re disgusting, so…I hid. I only take enough to survive, and put the person to sleep with some mushroom powder but…” They sighed and curled up. “Nobody would accept us as we are, so we’re a legend, a scary story to tell children.”

“well, that’s bullshit if i ever heard it,” Red huffs, plucking the borrower out of Sans’ hands and rubbing his thumbs against their back tenderly, “y’re beautiful, doll, and anybody who says different is gonna have ta go through us to try anything.”

Honey nodded, smirking as he saw the blue, orange, and red of their magic swirling in those cute little freckles, “he’s right, hon. you’re pretty darn cute, this way or the other, and you mean the world to us. we love you.”

They nodded, tears beginning afresh from the compliments and the warm affection they could feel swirling with their magic inside them.


End file.
